1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink for inkjet recording and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A image forming method using an inkjet recording technology is a method involving applying a droplet of an ink for inkjet recording (ink) to a recording medium (substrate) to form an image. This method is characterized in that a high-definition and high-quality image can be printed at a high speed with a relatively inexpensive device.
Recently, there is known an aqueous ink which aims to improve water resistance or the like of an image and contains latex particles (called a “polymer colloid” or the like) (see, for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-179679).
Further, as the aqueous ink containing latex particles, there is also known an ink for inkjet recording containing a volatile co-solvent having a boiling point of 285° C. or lower, an acid-functionalized polymer colloid particles and a pigment coloring material (see, for example, JP-A No. 2005-220352). It is thought that such an ink can provide improvement of the adhesiveness of an image to a non-porous substrate (a film of a vinyl medium or the like).